harry potters best friend
by ItsDinoBerry
Summary: harry potter has a new best friend yes it is me!
1. Chapter 1

this is my frist story i hope you like it!

i wake up on a sunny day and i am really excited because today i am going tostart my first day at a new school yes toay i am going to hogwarts school of witchcraft and witchcraft! i get out of bed and get my bag and put my things in it and get my suitcase and put my things in it and i am really excited because i am going to learn how to do magic and i go downstairs to my family and my mum said 'you look very handsome today toby' and i said 'thanks' because i am have got white hair with blue in it which is cool and a black t shirt and skiny jeans. my dad takes my suitcase and put it in the car and we all go and sit in the car which is a magic car and then i sit in the front because my dad lets me sit in the front and then we drive the car down the road and then it starts flying! and the magic car starts flying over the houses and i said 'weeeeeeeeeeeee' and my mum is happy and then it goes over a town and people are screaming because they are scared if seeing a flying car and my dad said 'dont worry toby i will make them forget' and then he gets out his magic wand and starts shooting people! and they are all forgetting what they see a flying a car and the car goes up into clouds and its really fast because its magic and then it lands in london in dragon alley and there are wizards everywhere and they are all looking at the car and saying 'wow thats a cool car' and i said 'thanks' and tnhen my dad said 'lets go get money' so we go into the big bank. in the bank there are lots of strange things and my mum said 'be careful of the dwarfes they are dangerus' and so i am careful and we go down stares to the room with all our money and its got LOTS OF MONEY!

then we go shopping and my mum said 'lets get you some cool cloths' and we go down secret tunnell to a shop that has cloths but no one goes there because it is a secret and we go in and the shop man said 'welcome' and i said 'thanks' and i put on some really cool cloths and the shop man said 'that will be £10000000' and my dad said 'okay' and hands him lots of gold and said 'keep the change'. then malfoy walks in and he said 'wow cool cloths' and i said 'thanks' and he said he wanted to buy them too but i said 'no you are not as rich as me' and i laughed and his dad started crying because he was angry. then we go to a shop to get my wand and the old man in the shop said 'the wand chooses you' so i tried some wands but they were all s**t and then he said 'what about this one' and it was white and had cool blue lightning on it and then i waved it and blue lightning shot out and the old man said 'wow that was so cool this is your wand!' and so i bouht it and then we went to the pet shop to get my pet and i saw a dragon and the shop man said 'you are not aloud a dragon at hogwarts only a rat or owl' and my dad said 'no he can have whatever he wants' and then he paid for it and then harry potter walked in to get his wand and said 'wow thats a cool wand' and i said 'thanks' and then he said 'your parents are so cool for buying you that' and i said 'i know what are your parents going to get you' and then he cried and said 'my parents are dead voldmart killed them' and then cried and i said 'oh no' and he said 'its okay i am here with hagred and he is like a dad to me' and i said 'ok'.

then we went to the traina nd i got on the train and me and harry potter sit down in one of the rooms and then the train started going so we waved at everyone and i said 'bye mum and dad' and harry potter said 'bye hagred'. then ron wessley came in and said 'can i sit with you' and i said 'yes' and then he said he was really hungry and then a old lady said 'do you want any sweets' and ron wessley said 'no i am to poor' and then i said 'yes i want everythink' and then gave her lots of gold and she was really happy and gave us all the sweets and ron wessley said 'thanks'. then hermy walked in and said 'hi can i sit with you' and i said 'yes' and then she said 'you are handsome' and i said 'thanks'. then i said 'i am really going to miss my family' and then harry potter said 'my family were killed by voldmart but atleast he is dead now' but i dont think hes really dead!


	2. Chapter 2

(thanks for reading and thanks for the reveiws i am trrying my best to make my spelling better but please be nice its my first story)

i get off the train and hagred is there and he said 'hello everyone this is hogwarts' and everyone starts screaming because they are all excited and then we get on a boat and the boat goes across the lake to the school all by itself by magic! then me and harry potter and ron wessley and hermy all go up the stairs to hogwarts castle and prof magongol is there and she is a old lady but a nice old lady and she said 'hello you will now be sorted into your house follow me!' and we all follow her into a big room with lots of peple and flying candles and there is a hat and we have to put on the hat. harry potter puts the hat on first and the hat says 'GRINDOR!'and everypne in grindor starts cheering and then ron wessley puts on the hat and it says 'GRINDOR' and everyone in grindor starts cheering and then hermy puts on the hat and it says 'GRINDOR' and everyone in grindor starts cheering and then malfoy puts on the hat and it says 'SLYTHIN' and everyone in slything starts cheering and malyfor is happy but i know that it mean he is evil! then magongol says my name so i put on the hat and it sasys 'HUFFPUFF' and i am really sad then it said 'HAHA ONLY JOKING GRINDOR!' and everyone in grindor cheers and harry potter is really happy. then we all have dinner then a old man starts talking yes its dumblydore! and he said 'welcome to hogwarts please do not go near the three head dog' and everyone is worried then we all go to bed. the next day iam really excited because i get to learn magic and we go into class and harry potter sit next to me and ron wessley and hermy sit on another table and the dwarf teacher said 'today we will learn how to make thing fly!' and i am worried because i not do it before and then he said 'point your magic wand at the feather and say floaty woaty' and everyone starts sayig it but the feather not fly and then hermy does it and the feather start fying! ron wessley is angry because he cant do it so i say 'floaty woaty' and the feather start flying around the room and the dwarf teacher said 'wow that is so good you are magic!' and hermy is jealous because i made mine fly high than hers. then we go to kiddich and the lady teacher said 'okay everyone get on a broom and start flying' and harry potter is really good at it and itry it and i am really good at it and me and harry potter start flying over everyone and malfoy gets really mad because he cant do it and hagred starts clapping because he is happy. then we go to potoin class and snake walk in and he is very angry because he is mean and he said 'harry potter what do you get if you mix a eye of ender with a jigglypuff' and harry potter said 'i dont know' but hermy knows and she has her hand up and snake said 'you dont know because you are stupid' and i said 'dont call my friend harry potter stupid he is not stupid you are just mean!' and snake said 'ten points from grindor and you have detention!' and i am really mad now then we go to have dinner and harry potter said 'snake is up to something he is sneaky' and i said 'yes' and then prof squirel comes into the room and starts screaming 'TROLL! THERES A TROLL IN THE CASTLE!' and everyone starts screaming because we are scared and then i said 'i will take care of it' and then me and harry potter and ron wessley and hermy all go to find the troll and we find it in the bathroom and hermy starts screaming so i said 'dont worry hermy i will kill him' and then i get my magic wand and shoot at him and his head blows up!  
then dumblydore and magongol walk in and see a dead troll and dumblydore said 'WHAT THE F**K HAVE YOU DONE' and hermy said 'we killed the troll or it killed us!' and magongol calm down dumblydore and he then said 'ok well done 100 points to grindor' and we were all happy. then we went up to our bedroom and malfoy said 'were have you been?' and i said 'we killed the troll!' and he was angry because he wanted to do it and he said 'i am going to fight you' and then he got out his magic wand and point at me but i got my magic wand out and point it at him and said 'ALABRAVA' and it shot red sparks at him and hit him in the chest and he fell over but then he got up and started shooting me with his magic wand and everyone was screaming but i was too good for malfoy then he point his magic wand at me and said 'LOCOMOTO' but ron wessley jumped in front of me because he want to save me and then the spell hit him and it cut his head off! then hermy screamed 'NOOOOOOOO' and everyone was scared and then hagred point his magic wand at malfoy and shot a spell that put malfoy in handcuff and said 'you are under arrest!' and malfoy was taken away to the prison and everyone was crying because ron wessley was dead. 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: thank you for reading more of my storey i am going to make it like the first movie were harry kills voldmart PLEASE STOP BEING MEAN I AMTRYING MY BEST!

evryone was sad at ron wessleys funerel but harry potter didnt really care beceause he liked me more and dumblydore said 'we are all sadabout ron wessley dying but he died doing what he loved :(' and then we all went to class and profesor squirel was be really mean to harry potter and i said 'stop being mean to harry potter or i will curse you snape' and he got really angry and said me and harry potter and hermy have to go to detention! then we went to detention with hagred in the forest and it was dark and then a flying cloak try to attack harry potter and we were all scared but a horse attac it and the horse said to harry potter 'you are safe now' and we were happy but i no that the fliyng cloak was not gone and it would come back and it miht be voldmart!  
then we no that voldmart is in the castle so we have to kill him so me and harry potter and hermy and ron wessley went to the 3rd floor and hermy said 'we need to b carefl because the trhee head dog will kill us but i was feel brave then i went in the room and i shoot the three head dog in its head with my magic wand and it die! then hermy said 'your my hero' and kissed me and i kissed her. then harry potter said 'okay lets go down that door' and we went down the door and there was a room wit a broom stick and lots of birds but they are not birds they are keys! so harry potter get on the broom stick and start flying and try catch a key and i get my magic wand and said 'FREEZOKEYSO' and the keys stop moving and harry potter catch the key and we use it in the door and walk through to next room which is look like a scary room but it is a chessbored! and harry potter said 'lets go' but i said 'no it is chessbored we need to play chess to get through!' and hermy was scared so i said 'hermy you be the queen and harry potter you will be the king and i will be the night!' and so we get on the chessbored and we start playing and the statue start moving and stabbing! it was so scarey then i said 'oh no to win we need to sacrefece one of us!' and we were worryed and harry potter said 'it shold be hermy because she is ok' and hermy said 'ok yes it is me' and then the big statue STAB HERMY IN HER HEART! and hermy scream then i stab the big statue and we win the chess! trhen we go into next room and there is a person yes it is profesor squirle! and harry potter said 'oh no its you!' and i said 'i knew it was you profesor squirel!' and profesor squirel said 'haha yes it is me but i am here with a freind and harry potter said 'who' and we could ot see anyone then profesor squirel take off his hat and on his head is VOLDMART!  
and harry potter scream and i was so scare of voldmart then voldmart try to kill harry potter and i said 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO' then i shoot voldmart with my magic wand and it hit him in his stupid face and he fall over and then harry potter said 'come on toby let kill him!' and so we both shoot him with magic wand and profesor squirel died and voldmart died and harry potter said 'im so happy he is dead' but im not think he is really dead!  
then profesor dumblydore walk in and said 'voldmart is dead well done toby and harry potter' and then we go to the big hall and dumblydore said 'SLYTHIN WIN THE TROPHY FOR MOST POINTS' and we were all sad and then he said 'but there is 10 points for hermy for be brave and get stab' and hermy smile because she was ok now and then dumblydore said 'and 10 points for ron wessley for dieing :(' and we were sad but we are happy we get more points then dumblydore said 'and 10000000000000 points for toby and harry potter for kill voldmart!' and evryone cheer and malfoy said 'fuck toby and harry potter!' and then we shoot malfoy with our magic wand and he fall over and evryone laugh :)

the end 


End file.
